


Rutinas

by yvarlcris



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: casa_de_ideas, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/pseuds/yvarlcris
Summary: Resumen:  ” En forma de siluetas, había sido testigo del crecimiento de la niña y del cambio de actividades de los dos. De observarlos jugar, reír y bailar, pasó a contemplar cómo se acurrucaban en el sofá para ver una película, leer un libro o simplemente charlar.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** No, los personajes no son míos… ojalá lo fuesen… o pudiese hacer entrar en razón a PL…  
>  **Nota:** Escrito para el festival de imágenes de la casa de ideas de livejournal, fue antes de comenzar la temporada 6, no hay muchos spoilers (alguno de la temporada 1 y alguno de la 5, pero no son spoilers muy graves)

Steve era un hombre de sanas costumbres: Madrugaba, nadaba durante un buen rato, se duchaba- durante tres minutos-, desayunaba un buen batido proteico junto a su café e  
iba a trabajar. Al finalizar el día, corría varios quilómetros antes de regresar a casa, darse otra buena ducha de otros tres minutos, cenaba sano y se iba a dormir.

Nunca nada le impedía cumplir sus rutinas salvo misiones especiales en las que no había mar y salir a correr podría implicar terminar con una bala en el cuerpo o volando en pedazos.

A parte de esas poderosas razones, nada había logrado que el marine incumpliese unas rutinas que mantenía desde la adolescencia.

Desde aquellos tiempos, Steve tenía una ruta fija que seguía religiosamente, ya que, con ella, le resultaba más fácil controlar cuántos quilómetros hacía y si sus tiempos mejoraban. En raras ocasiones la variaba para no aburrirla demasiado.

Así fue como, al poco de su regreso al Hawái, se encontró frente al edificio del que ahora era su forzoso compañero.

A través de las cortinas, adivinó su silueta y la curiosidad pudo más que el hecho de saber si podría batir sus récords de juventud.

El detective estaba sentado- si sobre ese horrible sofá cama o en una silla no podía vislumbrarlo-, y parecía estar leyendo unas hojas.

Probablemente informes.

Steve pensó que el hombre debía sentirse muy solo, conociendo simplemente a su ex mujer- con quien no parecía estar en muy buenos términos-, a su hija y viviendo en un cuchitril como aquel.

La silueta desapareció de la ventana y Steve reanudó su carrera.

Durante varias noches, Steve volvió para observar a Danny en la ventana. Siempre en la misma posición: sentado leyendo informes de casos o revisando casos abiertos en la soledad de su hogar.

Excepto un día.

Oyó risas y se desplazó a otra ventana para curiosear.

Junto a la ya familiar silueta del rubio, se encontraba la de una niña, y ambos reían mientras Danny le hacía cosquillas.

Era algo que no había escuchado mucho: la risa de Danny

Decidió que quería escucharla más a menudo.

* * *

Se decía a sí mismo que aquella ruta era mejor, más cómoda, y que, si pasaba varios minutos observando la silueta de su compañero, era porque quería asegurarse de que éste estaba bien.

La primera vez que paró ante la casa y el rubio no estaba, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Habían discutido por el caso de Meka y Steve no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. En los primeros meses de Danny en la isla solo había tenido un amigo, y ahí estaba él, dudando de la integridad de alguien a quien no conocía. Se disponía a recorrer los bares de la zona en busca de su amigo cuando le llegó un mensaje de Chin:

**_”Estoy con él.”_ **

Respiró aliviado y continuó su carrera.

También tuvo que admitir que había ocasiones en las que se saltaba su rutina, como cuando Danny se autoinvitaba a su casa para tomar unas cervezas, o cuando iban todos a tomar algo tras la resolución de un caso complicado.

Tampoco iba a correr los días en los que Danny estuvo en su casa. Se decía a sí mismo que era descortés abandonar así a un invitado pero, si no era descortés decirle que no podía ducharse más de tres minutos y otras reglas, ir a correr no debería ser problema.

¿Para qué negarlo? Prefería ver el anochecer compartiendo anécdotas y cervezas con el rubio.

* * *

Cuando Danny encontró una casa nueva, Steve volvió a sus carreras, aunque su ruta varió sin que se diese cuenta hasta que se detuvo ante una de las ventanas de la nueva morada del rubio.

Le gustaba observar la silueta de Danny cuando estaba sentado apaciblemente, leyendo. Y adoraba cuando Grace estaba con él.

En forma de siluetas, había sido testigo del crecimiento de la niña y del cambio de actividades de los dos. De observarlos jugar, reír y bailar, pasó a contemplar cómo se acurrucaban en el sofá para ver una película, leer un libro o simplemente charlar.

Era divertido ver gesticular a Danny sin llegar a entender bien lo que estaba diciendo.

Odiaba, sin embargo, cuando Gabby se inclinaba sobre Danny, le quitaba el libro y lo besaba en el sofá. O cuando Amber/Melissa hacía algo parecido a un striptease delante del detective, que simplemente sacudía la cabeza.

Steve siguió siendo fiel a sus carreras, salvo enfermedad o noche de cervezas con Danny. Ni siquiera tener a Catherine con él le impedía salir a hacer sus rutinas. Inventando excusas para que la teniente no le acompañase en sus carreras y soportando discusiones con ella puesto que la mujer no entendía por qué no podía ir con él, ya que le gustaba correr y era más que capaz de aguantarle el ritmo.

No podía explicarle sin que sonase raro que aquellos eran sus momentos para recrearse en la contemplación de Danny, y cómo esos momentos parecían tranquilizarle.

En el fondo se sintió aliviado cuando ella decidió marcharse para no volver tras una seria conversación acerca de los sentimientos después de la boda de Kono.

Y es que tras esos casi cinco años de observación, se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas.

Un viernes, Steve se detuvo en su lugar habitual y no había silueta en la ventana.

Era extraño, pues el SEAL conocía ya los horarios y las costumbres del rubio. Sabía que no tenía planeado ningún viaje, que ya no estaba con Amber y que no tenía interés en conocer a ninguna mujer- eso le había dicho, al menos-, y que Grace dormía esa noche en casa de una amiga.

Hoy tocaba lectura junto a la ventana.

Decidió rodear la casa y encontró la puerta de atrás entreabierta.

Con el estómago encogido, sacó su arma y entró con sigilo…

Para encontrarse con una mesa preparada para una cena romántica para dos, velas incluidas.

El marine carraspeó incómodo mientras guardaba su arma. Ahora que se fijaba, olía a deliciosa comida y una botella de vino caro se apreciaba entre las velas.

-Em… perdona… la puerta estaba abierta. No quería interrumpir.

Había algo más hermoso que la silueta de Danny a través de la ventana, y era su rostro a la luz de las velas.

-Llegas tarde- fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Desde que te conocí, prácticamente todos los días a las nueve y treinta y dos minutos te paras frente a mi ventana. Observas durante unos diez minutos , aproximadamente, y te marchas corriendo.

-Esto… yo…

-Así que decidí que solo tenía dos opciones: seguir así durante otros cinco años o dar yo el paso.

Steve tragó saliva.

-¿El paso?

-Espero no estar equivocándome, porque solo hay dos posibles explicaciones a tu comportamiento. O estás más loco de lo que yo creía y te has convertido en un acosador planeando el mejor momento para mi muerte…

-¿O?- inconscientemente, Steve se acercó a la mesa y Danny se incorporó.

-O hay algo más. Sientes esa fuerza que parece querer unirnos a toda costa.

El marine clavó sus ojos en él con multitud de preguntas.

-Yo también la siento, Steve.

-¿Entonces?- ahora estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones en el rostro del otro.

-No sé. Te he hecho la cena. Ahora te toca a ti- dijo Danny.

Steve sonrió y le besó como su el mundo fuese a acabar en ese preciso instante.

-Tengo que probar esa cena antes de ser más agradecido- susurró sin separar los labios de los de su compañero-, pero del postre me encargo yo.


End file.
